


An Unexpected Gift

by LisbonFragment



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbonFragment/pseuds/LisbonFragment
Summary: “Here you go!”Even though Shizuku had gotten rather used to Kasumi’s mischievous antics after spending so much time with the troublemaker, this was one of the few rare occasions where the brunette had no idea what to make of her friend's actions.Was Shizuku forgetting something?
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Idol Fanfic Hell's Breaking the Love Rule event.
> 
> Thanks to [Nitsuy](/users/Nitsuy/) for beta reading!

“Here you go!” 

Shizuku blinked. 

“Well?” 

The brunette’s mind was working overtime to decipher the meaning behind the very strange gift she was currently receiving, but none of the options made enough sense to her. Although Shizuku had gotten rather used to Kasumi’s antics after spending so much time with the mischievous troublemaker, there were still moments where she couldn’t understand— 

“Shizuko! Hey!” 

Shizuku blinked once again, and then tried to broach the subject with utmost care as she kept an eye on the girl. 

“Kasumi-san… why are you giving me your… Kasumin Box?” 

Her honest question was met with snickers and, in that exact moment, Shizuku realized the inevitable: This whole conversation she was sharing with her friend? It was about to take a turn for the annoying, and the brunette’s expression couldn’t help but twist into a pout. Soon enough, Kasumi’s playful laughter winded down and the girl finally decided to answer— 

“What’s wrong, Shizuko? Can’t handle Kasumin’s cuteness? Is that why you just stood there, dazzled out of your mind? Hehehehe…” 

Wrong. 

That was not, in fact, a real answer. 

Was the girl acting a little more forceful than usual, or was Shizuku imagining things? 

Shizuku sighed, knowing full well this would keep going on if she didn’t do something to stop it. Taking a reluctant step forward, the brunette took the peculiar gift off Kasumi’s distracted hold and absentmindedly replied to her friend’s statements. 

“Yes, yes… you’re very cute, Kasumi-san.” 

Realizing there had to be a trick of some kind, Shizuku carefully examined the so-called Kasumin Box in anticipation of the prank. After a while, though, nothing had stood out to the brunette, aside from the slightly heavier weight of the box, so she silently gave up and… Hmm? 

At some point, Kasumi had gone completely silent after hearing her compliment. 

That wasn’t the norm. 

Shizuku quickly moved her gaze and witnessed an unusual sight— 

“Kasumi-san?” 

The girl visibly jolted in place and turned to face Shizuku, though her eyes were darting left and right in an attempt to avoid eye contact. However, the one detail that grabbed the brunette’s attention was the vivid color painted in her friend’s cheeks— She was blushing? 

“Hey, Kasumi-san!” 

At that moment, Kasumi stopped in place, lowered her gaze and muttered something in a volume not meant for Shizuku. Was she… psyching herself up for something, perhaps? The girl’s expressions were often easy to read, but this was one of those rare occasions where Shizuku had no idea what to make of her act. 

Was Shizuku forgetting something? 

The first thing that came to mind was— 

“Shizuko!” 

A determined voice powered through the brunette’s thoughts before she could get too far lost in them, and Shizuku’s attention was now thoroughly focused on hearing her friend’s upcoming words. 

“L-Listen, today is… V-Valentine’s Day, so… Kasumin— The cutest school idol in the world, gracefully decided to make something special… f-for her biggest fan! So… so… open the box already!” 

The revelation caught Shizuku by surprise, as it was more unexpected than any prank Kasumi could have pulled on her. Needing more than a couple few seconds to fully process her friend’s words and follow the command that came at their end, Shizuku slowly removed the cardboard lid and looked into the one place she hadn’t considered during her search… 

… 

There was homemade chocolate inside the box. 

Kasumi was gifting her a box of homemade chocolate. 

On Valentine’s. 

“Kasumi-sa—” 

Before Shizuku could even ask if this was what she thought it was, her friend had already bolted out of the deserted classroom. Shortly after, the full weight of the situation fell upon the brunette and she just… 

She just couldn’t help but giggle, joyfully, at how much sense it now made. 

So this was what Kasumi had wanted to tell her. 

It was so like her, to do something like that in such a manner. 

Shizuku removed the envelope of one of the chocolates and gave it a bite. 

The sweet taste of the treat filled her Valentine’s Day with a rich color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well...
> 
> Look at what ShizuKasu made me do.
> 
> These extremely cute dorks have turned me into a fanfic writer, and I look forward to producing more content for them in the future.
> 
> I'll appreciate any and all comments and feedback! This is my first time writing these characters, and I hope it turned out well.


End file.
